


see you soon

by mushrune



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Short & Sweet, Talking, Tenderness, happy until you really think about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushrune/pseuds/mushrune
Summary: louis and marlon have a talk, not knowing it'd be their last.





	see you soon

"Knock knock." Louis spoke gently, rapping on the door frame to the headmaster's room. Marlon looked up from his desk and smiled warily at the boy before continuing to scribble inside a leather-bound journal. "Hey," Louis tried again. "You alright? Today was... kinda stressful." Marlon sighed and gestured for him to come in. Louis happily obliged, kneeling down to scritch Rosie's chin on the way in.

"I've got a handle on it." Marlon watched Louis with a bemused expression on his face. "Don't worry about it."

"Isn't it like, my job to worry about you though?" Louis stood and walked over to the desk, and couldn't help but notice Marlon hastily shutting the journal and placing it in the top drawer. "Keeping secrets from me?" He teased. Marlon let out a wry laugh.

"Oh yes, _terrible_ ones." Marlon teased back, grabbing Louis' hand and placing a kiss on it before deftly pulling the boy into his lap. Louis' skin grew warm as he settled into the other's arms, and Marlon placed another kiss on his shoulder. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"It just seems like you and Brody have been fighting a lot lately," Louis explained. Marlon nodded thoughtfully, though his eyes wouldn't quite reach his. "I mean, _what was that earlier_ , in the courtyard? That seemed pretty intense." 

"You **know** how she gets, Lou. I think the twins dying affected her more than we will ever understand."

"Yeah but, shouldn't _you_ of all people understand? You were there too." Louis couldn't help but prod. Even a year after the fact, Marlon and Brody still wouldn't explain the full extent of what went wrong that day. Marlon tensed up, growing frustrated at the line of questioning.

"You think I'm to blame, don't you." 

"What? No, I—"

"Don't lie. You all do. I see it in your faces every fucking day." Marlon tried to stand up, but Louis wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. Marlon groaned, eyes everywhere but him.

"Woah, look at me. _Look at me._  We do **not** blame you." Louis persisted, grabbing Marlon's face and forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Shit goes wrong sometimes. We know that. _You_ know that better than anyone. You've  _got_ to stop beating yourself up over this." Marlon sighed and closed his eyes as Louis rested his forehead against his. "Deep breaths," he urged. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Louis kneading small circles into Marlon's back. He watched Marlon with worried eyes. It seemed that more often than not lately Marlon was thrown into unexpected fits of paranoia and rage. Maybe it was the upcoming anniversary of their death that was triggering him?  _Must be._ Marlon opened his eyes after a minute more, giving him a relaxed smile.

"What would I do without you?"

"Die, probably." Louis joked, but Marlon shook his head.

"Seriously. Thank you." Marlon brushed the dreads out of Louis' face and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. Louis smiled into the kiss, his heart fluttering in his chest.

"Any time _—_ " Louis breathed after they pulled apart. "—if it gets me kisses like that again." Marlon laughed, a real, genuine laugh that made Louis' heart swell.

"You never change, do you?" Marlon bumped his nose against his, eyes twinkling with a mischievous thought. "Say... what if I joined you in your room tonight?" 

"Oh?"

"To cuddle, of course."

" _Of course._ "

"But first, I think I should go apologize to Brody." Louis raised a knowing eyebrow at the remark. "Yes, yes, you were right, like always. I'm the only one who understands what she's going through, and I haven't been very kind to her lately." Louis resisted the urge to brag, and instead gave him a supportive smile.

"I think that's a _great_ idea."

"Shut up."

"What? I'm being genuine!"

"I can see it under that smile. You are  _so_ proud of yourself right now."

"Well, duh, because I just totally saved the day!"

"Ugh, get off me you insufferable dork." Marlon groaned, patting Louis' thigh and then pushing him off of his lap. After stretching their legs for a moment, Marlon once again pulled Louis flush against his chest. "Meet you back in your room in like, fifteen minutes?" 

"You know it." It was Louis this time who leaned in first, cupping Marlon's face softly to pull him in for a lingering kiss. Marlon's shoulders drooped as he relaxed fully into the kiss, an action that Louis always found most endearing. Marlon pulled away reluctantly, a warm glow now present on his face.

"See you soon." Marlon pecked Louis on the cheek once more before withdrawing from his arms, tossing one last glance over his shoulder as he exited the room. Louis lingered inside for just a moment, his fingers brushing over the handle of the top desk drawer. It would be so easy to peek inside; a chance to _finally_ understand what was going through Marlon's mind all the time.

Louis sighed and shook his head, letting his hand fall back to his side. He was ashamed for having even considered it.He pet Rosie one last time, and then headed back to his room to wait for Marlon.


End file.
